dc_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snixx
Theme Song- Crazy=Genius : Panic!At the Disco New Owl Feather Snixx' adoptive family was killed in mid 1940s in Oregon, when one of the Japanese hot air balloons carrying bombs, detonated. Due to the attack, Snixx's adoptive family died though her instincts luckily saved her from death by the explosion, but left disfigured mentally by the attack, she was picked up by Haly's Circus, where despite her injuries, she became a talented aerialist. She would later be offered to the Court of Owls as a potential prodigy Talon. Awoken when the Court of Owls waged war against Batman and his allies, Snixx soon comes into contact with Selina Kyle, but for some reason, decides not to kill her, given the chance. Later, when balloon bombs, similar to those that killed her adoptive family her, reign down on Gotham City, Snixx comes into contact with Catwoman again, ending in defeat when Batgirl joined in and decides to push her off a building, knowing Snixx's healing factor will save her from dying. When Selina asks why she didn't kill her before, Snixx, tells her that she saw a part of herself in Catwoman. Batman offered Snixx a home with them, she accepted telling them her name is Snixx. In unexpected natural skill in tech and hacking, Snixx is an elite hacking prodigy noticed by Barbara when she was trying to give lessons to her. Nearly two years later, Snixx decided to go out on her own following her own agenda. Night of The Owls Somehow, Snixx did not get picked up to be put back into cryo-freezing under like the majority of the Talons. Instead, she was picked up somewhere outside of Gotham, and locked within a prison. Before she could be transferred, the Court of Owls hires Catwoman to break Snixx out, and return her to one of the Court's leaders, still in hiding. Batgirl, who was tracking down a Court of Owls conspiracy to burn down slums purchased by Bruce Wayne, comes in contact with the duo, as Snixx is returned to the Court. Deciding to not live up to their end of the bargain, the Court master sicks Snixx, and numerous other Talons to kill both Catwoman and Batgirl. She obeys, and attacks both heroines, but when one of the Talons puts a blade to Catwoman's throat, Batgirl manages to reason with Snixx, who manages to save Catwoman from being killed by decapitating the Talon. The Court master then puts a gun with cryo-bullets to Snixx's head, threatening to kill her, but with the police alerted to the conflict, the Court of Owl highers up demands that he commit suicide to leave no trace of their involvement, to which he obeys. With the other Talons scattered, the trio of women are all that's left. Catwoman, who had grown to like Snixx, offers to distract the police, making Batgirl promise to take her somewhere safe. Batgirl agrees, and as Catwoman goes outside to confront the police, both Batgirl and Snixx flee...